The Exploration Into My Own Insanity ((DISCONTINUED))
by Peaches-With-Cream
Summary: Five years, that's how long it's been since Gibson was defeated and taken captive by a government lab that was shut down a few years later. Sparx is aware that something has changed in the situation, it's a sixth sense he has. Now, Sparx heads off to retrieve his ally but when he arrives.. he knows something else is lurking in the shadows.. and it's not Gibson this time.
1. Chapter 1

_**"The Exploration Into My Own Insanity"**_

_**Warning, this fiction will contain the beings listed below: Yaoi ((I can't say it's shoujo-ai because none of this is actually fluffy or anything..)) Harsh language, Visions of Gore, Mentions of Lobotomy along with other forms of torture, and Mentions Character Death.**_

* * *

><p><em>Yo, you guys remember this old piece of crap that I wrote when I was like.. 15 or so? Yeah, I bet my butt you do, since this was my most popular fanfiction I ever wrote. <em>

_I have decided to go on ahead and re-write this thing, I cringe every time I read it now.. there are just.. so many problems within it! I'm not justing talking about how I wrote Sparx either!_

_I might as well say this right now, I replaced Chiro with Mandarin in this fiction.. just because I prefer Madarin over Chiro anyday. So, in short, this is all inside the same storyline as the show, but with Madarin in Chiro's place ((..and minus the power primeape.. and Jimnay.))_

_I'm also going to go ahead and change the rating of this fanfiction to 'M'; Just because I feel the need to do so, there are many things I've altered in this revised version of the story, not just the main plotline.. _

_I__'ve even dared to add Mandarin, Nova, Antauri and Otto in this thing, so there might be a few hints of other pairings here and there.. but the majority of the fiction resides with Sparx/Gibson~!_

_So, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!_

* * *

><p>It was silent in the outlandishly small holding cell, the only being actually causing any sort of noise was Gibson.. and his heavy breathing at that moment; He lay on the iron floor in a mess, too exhausted to move.<p>

Any act that the cerulean monkey had dared to partake in, he would pay for it no sooner that a mere 15 minutes later; His entire being throbbed with pain, and a sigh of exhaustion escaped his lips.

It had been particularly difficult for the science officer to survive in the room once the laboratory had been shut down, due to the fact that it had come to the government's attention that the lab had been harboring a mere handful of the most menacing villains known to Shuggazoom City there.

When the area had been evacuated, and the prisoner's had been transferred elsewhere; The laboratory's generator was shut off, and everyone left.. all but one prisoner in particular.

Gibson knew not of his captives being transferred and his captors being removed from their occupations, I dare to say he didn't even acknowledge the fact that he didn't hear those horrendous screeches throughout the halls anymore.

Gibson scrambled to his knees, but collapsed to the floor once more; Yet another sigh escaped his lips once the scientist finally accepted that he shouldn't be moving any parts of his body while he was in such a horrendous state of pain.

His black orbs drifted to the pulsating wound on his palm; It was a sickly shade of charcoal, with strings of crimson palpitating through the heart of the wound. Gibson flexed his hand, and more pain shot through his body once more.

Gibson cringed in discomfort, but his gaze remained fixated upon the wound as it began to radiate ever so slightly from Gibson's prompt decision to flex his hand.

After a few agonizingly painful minutes, the pain that resided within Gibson's metallic and rusted body began to fade; A faint smile graced the scientist's lip as he, at last, allowed his nerves to release the tension within himself.

He did not dare as to make another foolish move as he had done minutes beforehand, one imprudent decision was enough for him that morning; He lay there, on that frigid, metallic flooring.. his mind growing ever so numb due to the abnormal amounts of bitter cold his body was receiving.

Gibson hesitated for a few minutes, mentally debating with himself over if he should cause himself to experience so much more pain.. or allow his mind to go numb and end up blacking out as he had done many times before.

Blacking out was not one of Gibson's most enjoyable moments, it wasn't just the fact that he completely lost contact with the world, it was due to the fact that he would be trapped in a black abyss with nothing.

...

Nothing at all.

...

He couldn't think.

...

He couldn't scream.

...

He couldn't do any acts of the sort, and that.. the fear of it all.. It's what caused the wounded scientist to push himself off the ground and struggle to the worn cot at the edge of the cell.

He fought to keep his balance, but soon collapsed onto the flooring below and onto the thin blankets that he had used at night in order to keep the generator that controlled his internal body temperature at a decent level.

That was the last thing he needed during those horrendous and phobia-filled days; His generator blowing a fuse and him freezing to death in his cell.

The pain and exhaustion choked his senses once more; Gibson emitted a faint whimper as he closed his eyes shut and drifted off into yet another insubstantial haze.

* * *

><p>Five robot monkeys resided within the Super Robot, all of them ensued in a deep conversation; The male vermillion robot monkey stood before them, his expression drowning with determination.<p>

"Sparx! Do you know how dangerous it is out there?! You could get yourself killed!" The golden female shrieked, her bubble-gum pink eyes lacing with concern.

The vermillion robot scoffed at his allies concern, obviously irritated by how much his allies were objecting to his actions when they had persisted that they would support him if he had explained to them what he had planned to do.

The argent monkey stood in silence behind his ally, a pensive expression upon his handsome face. Beside the argent monkey, the viridescent monkey with an expression teeming with fear stood in silence.

"Look Sparx, I know we all said we'd support your decision but.. you're being way too nonchalant about this! Do you even remember what happened to Gibson?" The prepossessing golden monkey continued, her fists tightening with every word she spoke.

The vermillion monkey bit his tongue before he spat a nasty response at the younger female, and sighed heavily in irritation; He wasn't an idiot, he knew well what had happened to Gibson.. he had been thinking of going to retrieve him from that laboratory since last year.

It simply wasn't fair, how in the hell did they know that Gibson still was-

The tangerine monkey spoke then, for he had developed a headache due to the two monkeys arguing similar to that of children and did not wish to hear more "Silence, both of you!"

The vermillion and golden monkeys fell silent then, and an eerie feeling draped over the area.

A sigh of irritation escaped the leader's lips before he began "Sparx, you know well what happened to Gibson. What makes you believe so highly that Gibson has resided to his original state?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I get. Like, I get the feeling that something's wrong and that he's in trouble. I'll be back with him before you all know it!" Sparx explained, cringing at how pathetic he sounded at the moment.

The argent monkey had been observing the argument for some time now "..I believe Sparx is onto something."

The golden monkey's eyes widened in shock "Antauri!"

The tangerine monkey turned to Antauri "Really now, how so Antauri?"

Antauri cleared his throat "You all recall what caused Gibson to transmute into that form, correct?"

Silence enshrouded the area once more, and the tangerine monkey nodded slowly.

"Well.." Antauri continued "The cause for Gibson's monstrous transformation is unknown, but what ever the case may be.._ the effects cease to linger _now."

Their leader raised a brow, his curiosity growing.. "You're sure of this?"

Antauri nodded.

"Very well. Sparx, i'm assuming you know what to do now?" Their leader asked.

Sparx nodded eagerly, similar to that of a girl awaiting her reward.. a reward that has lingered heavily upon her young mind for what seemed like an eternity.

...

It was late when Sparx had decided to act upon his immense desire to leave the Super Robot and retrieve Gibson from the laboratory, which had been relocated numerous time's in the past few years.

With a quick goodbye to his allies, he dashed out the door and into the outside world; A gust of cold wind slapped him as he opened the door, he flinched, and continued on.

Sparx glanced up at the sky, which was choking with ominous clouds that now hung over him like beasts stalking their prey.

It was definitely going to rain tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The eerie sounds of numerous branches and twigs snapping when being simply stepped upon was beginning to violently tear at the handsome vermillion robot's senses.

The pilot was well aware of the fact that he was nearing the area where they held his partner captive, he just... didn't exactly know where to pinpoint the facilities exact location.

The scenery within the forest that was enshrouding the pilot was dreary and ominous, as he had predicted.. it was also taking a toll on his paranoia.

Sparx-77 would never admit it, but he detested the dark... I daresay even more than he did water.

He couldn't be sure as to why, though the pilot had suspected it involved certain memories of the war; memories that the vermillion simian had been sure to bury once the traumatic incident had fallen to an end..

The memories then promptly drowned his mind, causing the simian to emit a hiss of intense discomfort and horror.

He could recollect the memories of hearing the pitiful cries of agony and desolation.

Images of crimson stained bodies and hideous monstrosities flashed through his mind.

He then began to shake violently.

"Come on now." Sprx uttered to himself as he struggled to shake the memories away "I don't need to be pussying out of this now. Gibson's probably wasting away with every damned second I waste..."

Sparx shook the horrendous memories away, and with that, he continued his search.

He examined his surroundings closely, searching for any trace of there being any sign of human living areas.

The pilot searched desperately for what had seemed like hours; his hopes for finding his partner were slowly deteriorating with every futile search.

With a hiss of dissatisfaction, the vermillion simian leaned against a decayed tree for support; he was exhausted and terrified.. and he loathed every second of it.

Sparx was known to detest many things that showed his weakness or damaged his pride, but being aware of those feelings that allowed others to perceive his weakness.. it absolutely disgusted him.

Sparx despised feeling worthless and weak, that was why he had pushed so hard to build his strength during those years after Gibson's defeat. He felt that it was necessary to be the one to take on the physical battles alongside his allies, even though he was more adapted to fighting through the Super Robot's right hand.

He could feel his sense of sight beginning to fade, and he struggled to stay awake.. for he feared what the consequences would be if he dared to do so..

...

* * *

><p><em>Gibson emitted a hiss of discontentment as his vision began to focus once more; he remained laying on the ground for a few moments more, for the pain in his body required time to cease.<em>

_One the pain had ceased, he shivered violently as he struggled to bring himself to his feet, the frigid weather didn't very well accommodate his comfort either. _

_"Gh..."_

_Gibson struggled to his feet and leaned_ _against__ a mere few pieces of brick that remained of what once was a building, his breathing soft and steady. It didn't take much to allow the cerulean scientist to perceive the uneasiness within the air._

_He could sense it, something was simply not right about the area he resided within.._

_For one reason, this area obviously wasn't his cell._

_..and secondly.._

_It was all far too silent._

_Gibson's ebony eyes scanned the area that enshrouded him; something seemed strangely familiar to the scientist about the area he was in._

_He appeared to be within the remnants of an obliterated city._

_Pieces of buildings and rubble were scattered lifelessly around him with the shattered remains of glass resided within the mixture of the rubble. Deserted vehicles lay turned over and damaged beyond chance of repair alongside the streets. The ground beneath his feet, it lay in cracked pieces. _

_As far as the scientist could be able to tell, this area had been deserted long ago. _

_What caused the horrid scene to begin with?_

_Gibson did not know._

_...and he honestly did not wish to find out, either._

_Once Gibson had decided he had absorbed enough of the horrendous scenery that surrounded him, he slowly began to wander aimlessly down the obliterated remnants of the street._

_As he wandered farther, he took notice of the faint splatters of dried crimson that stained the streets ahead of him._

_A shudder cascaded down his spinal cord as he took a hesitant step towards the mess ahead of him; once he got close enough, he bent down and placed two of his metallic fingertips against the dried crimson liquid._

_A small trace of dried scarlet stuck to his fingertips once he removed them from the liquid._

_He rubbed the strange substance against his fingertips, curiosity began to drown out his sense of judgment; he could not fathom what the dried liquid that clung to his fingertips was._

_He then pressed his tongue against the substance, it only took a mere second for the disgusting taste to register within his mind. Gibson emitted a hiss of displeasure and recoiled in response._

_The disgusting sensation of the substance remained on the scientist's tongue, and he shuddered furiously. It was not a sensation that he cared to taste once more, it reminded the cerulean simian of rust._

_Suddenly, without any warning, Gibson began to experience an abnormal feeling of dread within the pit of his stomach; he felt as if.. he weren't the sole being in this strangely familiar area._

_He scanned the area once more, silently praying that he was merely being paranoid._

_..Perhaps that was it?_

_Was it possible for him to simply be.. paranoid?_

_It would actually be logical; after all, he had been confined in a narrow cell for the heavens only know how long. It would be reasonable for him to be uneasy, for he had not been exposed to such abnormal circumstances as he had been beforehand._

_Still, it did not feel as if he were merely being paranoid. He could not cease his sudden feeling of dread and fear._

_He felt as if her were actually in danger.. as if his life would end at any given moment.. if he were to remain in the area for one second more.._

_"Obliterate..Murder..Betray.."_

_Gibson was snapped from his thoughts- whom on earth was that?_

_The voice struck him as familiar, though he could not seem to place his thoughts on whom it exactly belonged to..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bwaha! Cliff-hanger mania readers :D!<em>**

**_That's right dear readers, there's going to be numerous of those as this story continues on._**

**_I hope you guys enjoy how this fanfiction is progressing so far; it's much more improved than the previous version of this story isn't it? I'm trying my best to make it out to be different when compared to it's original text :)_**

**_Please read and review dearies, and thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my fanfiction. I really do appreciate it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"...We must Obliterate them all, Hal.."_**

**_"..For their misdeed of our sovereign's Murder shall not go unpunished.."_**

**_"..Their Betrayal of both you and I shan't be forgotten, lest we remain in this insufferable prison for eternities to come.."_**

_The science officer's ebony orbs scanned the area frantically for any sign of an intruder, his hands shaking violently and his thoughts choking within the depths of a perpetual darkness._

_That voice.. it had seemed to strike the cerulean simian as familiar; he was definite that he had heard it in his past, perhaps even before those god forsaken monstrosities had him ensnared within the walls of his cell.._

_A faint shudder rippled through the scientist's spinal cord as the voice ceased; this fact brought extreme consolation to Gibson, for he found the voice to be mind numbing- hypnotic even._

_It was as if the voice was a part of himself; a much more demonic and corrupt part of himself that he had concealed in a chamber within himself for all these years.. and somehow, it had managed to escape it's prison, and now it sought to bring destruction._

_"Destruction to what, exactly?.." The cerulean scientist questioned in a hushed tone of voice, fearing the consequences if.. whatever the being that was with him.. was able to hear the words he spoke._

_The simian paused for a mere moment, straining to hear a response from the voice; he released a sigh of relief as he heard no more of the voice then._

_"Perhaps it's gone now.." Gibson whispered under his breath, hoping to console himself, though another part of him knew well that the attempts of commiseration of himself were futile._

_Gibson remained to be rooted to his spot within the remnants of the area; for he honestly did not wish to explore more of the area now that he was aware of the presence of the beast._

_He soon found himself dismissing the idea, knowing well that rooting himself to his spot would have him in a strong reminiscence of a sitting duckling that was oblivious to the hungry vultures that hung above it._

_The simian continued down the remnants of the obliterated streets, passing everything from buildings that lay in pieces, though to be fair, some remained standing but were in extreme disrepair.. and flipped vehicles._

_Gibson was careful while stepping around the shards of glass within the mass of rubble, grunting here and there once he made a slight miscalculation in his footing and ended up stepping into the shards of glass._

_He soon was able to perceive the ever growing darkness that seemed to stalk him as he wandered aimlessly down the street; he found himself glancing back once or twice to determine if he was merely being paranoid once more._

_..His theories were correct, the path behind the scientist was now engulfed within a ceaseless abyss of darkness._

_He peered into the unending darkness, only to see what he had anticipated, absolute nothingness._

_Gibson's gaze travelled to the sky, which was now a sickly shade of gray; his stomach churned uncomfortably, for he could not eliminate the feeling of dread he received from being in the area._

_He still felt as if his life were in absolute danger; as if he were being watched with every movement he dared to make._

_It was maddening, almost._

_Being aware of the fact that you're being hunted by something that you know will be terrifying once you rest your eyes upon it; knowing that it shadows your every move as you travel endlessly down a road that seemed to be incessant; knowing it studies your every move.._

_..and yet, it does nothing to strike against you, let alone even allow you to hear it..._

_..It was the paranoia causing him to think like this, it was beginning to get to him now. He could feel it, surging through his veins, heart, and mind, all at an unchanging, almost simultaneously in a way._

_The simian then resumed walking along what remained of the street._

_Every inch of his body ached at that moment, though to be descriptive, his hand was the one part of the scientist that was enduring the most unfathomable pain._

_Gibson's ebony orbs drifted to his hand, only to widen slightly in what was a rare surprise at what he saw: The wound on his hand, it seemed to have grown now; rather than being a quarter shaped spot on his hand, in seemed to engulf his entire hand by then._

_How could he have not been able to perceive such a malicious transmutation?_

_The cerulean simian recoiled once more before actually daring to examine his new wound._

_It was as if he had been caught in the web of a spider, and it was continuing to build it's web upon his body._

_The wound, once a charcoal color, was now a sickly shade of black; it reminded the scientist of decay almost. The once crimson veins that palpitated through the heart of the wound were now a shade of cerise, and yet it continued to pulsate through his hand._

_That was when another new trait about his wound caught Gibson's attention; his palm now had some of the skin removed, exposing the wires within his palm. Gibson brushed his fingertips against the texture of the wires, only to flinch as he heard an abnormal sizzling sound emitting from his wound not long after._

_A gasp of horror escaped his throat once he saw that his fingertips were missing their skin as well; it was as if his wound were made entirely of acid.._

_He shuddered at the sight of his wound and missing traces of skin that now remain to be disintegrated upon his fingertips and palms._

_What was even stranger, was the fact that his wound no longer ached increasingly upon his touch. His entire being was enduring an inscrutable amount of pain, and yet his hand and fingertips were numb._

**_"Do you feel it, Hal?"_**

_Gibson's tension returned, and he stifled a cry of incredulity; he could have sworn to himself that he had been rid of the monstrosity!_

_"..What are you going on about..?" Gibson choked out, fighting to keep his voice low and emotionless, though his tension was proving that to be a challenge._

_Gibson's gaze drifted to his hand "Are you referring to my unfathomably painful wound? Are you the being responsible for me receiving it? I demand an answer!"_

_There was silence then._

_It was silent._

_Too silent._

**_"The answer should be quite simple, Hal. When we became one, we earned ourselves that mark by pleasing the sovereign that night."_**

_Gibson shook his head in disbelief, this was simply too knowledge for him to be exposed to. _

_What did the monstrosity mean by 'When we became one'...?_

**_"All will become clear in due time, Hal. For now, we wait patiently. We will strike when he comes to you."_**

_Hold on a moment, who was...'he'?_

_"What?! Don't you dare leave now! I demand more answers from you!" Gibson hissed angrily, his fists tightening with every word he spat._

_The scientist was completely oblivious to the ever growing darkness that had now begun to creep near him; it's movements were careful and stealthy at that moment, in resemblance of a cat about to pounce upon it's mouse._

_Soon, Gibson saw the darkness nearing him; he didn't have time to react, and it ensnared him within it's grasp.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another Cliffhanger! :D Am I evil or what?!<em>**

**_Alright you guys, Sparx is okay, by the way. He'll be in the next chapter. I just.. had to get Gibson out of there XD I'm sorry, I can't stomach too much tension in a story._**


End file.
